All I Need
by Emmik Shirohane
Summary: Se suponía que debía ser un periodo dorado, en donde la vida era despreocupada y divertida, pero de eso nunca supo, siempre la perseguía la sombra de su "perfecto" hermano, una carga que ya no pudo soportar más ¡Estaba tan cansada! Parecía más interesante perderse en el pavimento que regresar a su casa…La vida puede tener extraños caminos para dar a una solución.


**_ "All I Need"_**

* * *

"_Estoy aquí, en el borde otra vez,_

_Desearía poder dejarlo ir,_

_Sé que estoy a sólo un paso de cambiarlo"_

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Que más daba, había tenido un día fatal ¿Un día? Realmente no, más bien todo el maldito semestre había sido una perfecta bazofia, muy apenas había logrado pasar sus exámenes finales con un esfuerzo sobre natural para ella y en su casa, como tantos padres de aquel país…el orgullo de estos era que sus hijos estuvieran en el cuadro de honor de la escuela, y no era la excepción en su familia, en ese aspecto eran tremendamente estrictos, tanto que el título de una carrera universitaria era lo máximo a lograr.

Suspiro con fastidioso desgano mientras soltaba su largo, ondulado y oscuro cabello del moño del cual era prisionero…Por la divagación de su mente, recordó de donde venía ¡No quería recordarlo! Saco de entre el suéter del uniforme un par de papeles arrugados y los desdoblo "Lamentamos comunicarle que su solicitud ha sido rechazada" ambos papeles decían algo parecido. Había sido llamada por su maestro a la sala de profesores para informarle que habían suspendido las pruebas de las últimas dos universidades donde había hecho solicitud.

No podía llegar con esa noticia a su casa, seria presa de un montón de señalamientos, humillaciones y hasta comparaciones. "COMPARACIONES"…en su pecho dolía silaba por silaba aquella palabra, sin duda seria comparada con su hermano mayor Naraku —De nuevo— el cual estaba a un escaso año de acabar la carrera e incluso ya tenía un trabajo seguro desde hacía medio año. Siempre había sido el preferido por eso, siempre en el cuadro de honor con la más alta calificación de su grupo, era tan raro como se le facilitaban las cosas a él, mientras que ella apenas lograba tener un promedio "mediocre" para sus progenitores, aunque sabía también que no le ponía el suficiente trabajo a esas cuestiones, pero es que Kagura tenía otras cosas en la mente para su futuro sin embargo, esas cosas no eran nada para sus padres.

_Deberías se más centrada, como Naraku_

_Deberías estudiar más, como lo hace Naraku_

_Naraku, Naraku, Naraku…_

En resumidas cuentas debía ser Naraku…Agito su cabeza con total desaprobación, Negaba rotundamente ser o querer ser como él, porque sabía que muy en el interior, su hermano mayor no era lo que aparentaba, si había llegado lejos por su inteligencia, pero era porque esa inteligencia la usaba para manejar a la gente a su antojo, incluso a sus propios padres, que incluso lograba ponerlos en contra de ella. Si, la chica podía ser un tanto floja, pero Naraku se encargaba de exagerar las cosas a un grado colosal. Kagura no podía tener siquiera un secreto —Ni siquiera se atrevía a tener un diario personal— porque de inmediato su pariente se encargaba de que no solo lo supieran sus padres, sino también de torcer la información, logrando que ella recibiera castigos extremos ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso la odiaba? ¿O simplemente le divertía hacerle la vida imposible? La tercera opción no parecía del todo una locura…"Es un maldito sádico". De entre sus carnosos y rojizos labios resoplo con rencor, Naraku parecía tener el total control sobre su vida, por un momento incluso se atrevía a suponer que ya estaba informado de otro de los fracasos de su pequeña hermana.

Medio volvió a meter los maltratados papeles a su suéter, tapo sus ojos rubí con sus manos como un ademan de desesperación, seguro que ya en el salón, en algún lugar de su maletín, estaba vibrando sin cesar su teléfono móvil —Agradeció haberlo dejado olvidado por las prisas del llamado del su profesor.

No quería llegar a casa, sería una buena idea contárselo a algún amigo _¿Amigo?_ Rio cruelmente, ya no tenía a nadie en quien confiar, aunque hubo un tiempo que incluso tuvo novios…El primero de ellos fue en la Secundaria, Bankotsu, un terrible desobligado aunque con un tremendo y desarrollado sentido del humor —Podía apostar cualquiera que ese era su encanto y no solo su atractivo— era bastante despreocupado, lo cual le trajo muchos problemas a Kagura en su casa, aunque fue por decisión propia y por más cuestiones, que después de casi tres meses de relación, lo corto —Porque ella termino con aquello.

Luego en la preparatoria y por casi un año con Kouga, ni ella se explicaba cómo había durado tanto con aquel muchacho, ambos chocaban por sus salvajes caracteres —Incluso al conocerse tuvieron una discusión— Él siempre estaba rodeado de gente que lo estimaba, y Kagura sabía muy bien el porqué, era grosero si se lo merecía a quien insultaba, pero también si veía a alguien en aprietos no dudaba de ayudarlo aunque fuera alguien que le desagradara —Eso la incluyo en algún momento— Aquello fue lo que finalmente les hizo iniciar algo, pero por abusar de ese apoyo y ya muy avanzada la relación, termino por dañarla sin solución. Muchas veces Kagura se agarró de ahí para desahogarse de la forma equivocada con él y con los pocos amigos que tenía…la presión de su "hogar" era demasiado para ella que termino por hacerla explotar, alejando a Kouga —Y los demás— para finalmente y por convenio de ambos terminar con aquello antes que se aborrecieran más que cuando se conocieron. Al año siguiente, estuvieron en salones diferentes, haciendo imposible la idea de tener al menos una amistad.

Después de eso empezó la etapa de preparación para las pruebas universitarias, haciendo la vida de la chica a un más agobiante y desesperante, a tal grado que simplemente no tenía a nadie con quien soltar lo horrible que en ocasiones se ponían las cosas en su casa, incluso había dejado de lado su único escaparate…el baile, algo que en algún momento pensó como una forma de vida, pero para sus padres no lo seria y Naraku se reiría por tan "sosa y ridícula" elección, así que rápido la descarto a la vez que en su último año preparatoriano no toco una pista o siquiera escucho música, todo lo dio para por fin terminar la escuela media superior y pasar alguno de los benditos exámenes de las Universidades seleccionadas por sus padres…se había metido al estudio de una manera total, olvidándose de vivir.

Sujeto la reja que yacía en azotea de la escuela, y su vista se perdía en aquella frágil cinta amarilla que fungía como una barrera de advertencia…la semana pasada se había caído una sección de la malla, parecía que por las lluvias y un montón de inclemencias exteriores, habían terminado por corroer y barrer los tornillos que sujetaban esa sección, haciendo inminente la precipitación de la misma. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el cruce de aquella cinta.

¡Había fracasado! De todas las manera inimaginables, le había fallado a todos…No, se había fallado a ella misma, había permitido que los demás intentaran hacer lo que no quería, y hasta en eso fallo, nunca se había sometido del todo por sus padres, por Naraku. Tal vez, si tan solo se hubiera dejado ir con la corriente, las cosas serían un poco mejores "Boberías".

Extremadamente fácil quito el plástico que tapaba el hoyo, se tomó de cada uno de los dos extremos de la reja, asomo su cabeza al vacío sintiendo un mareo tremendo para después retroceder ¿En qué rayos pensaba? Quería escapar de tener que ver la cara de decepción de sus padres y la cruel sonrisa de su hermano, quería liberarse de la mala farsa que era su vida…le haría un favor a la humanidad si desapareciera, estaba segura de que nadie lloraría por ella. Si no fuera por el hecho de que quedaría su cuerpo tendido en el concreto, aseguraba que nadie notaria su ausencia ¿Si solo se esfumara al tirarse? O si se convirtiera en un montón de pétalos, no...Mariposas ¡No! ¡Plumas! ¡NO…En viento! Tal vez así por fin seria libre de tanta presión que había recibido su corazón ¿Tenía uno? Ya no lo sabía, alguna ocasión creía ser uno de eso zombis que tanto estaban de moda…A veces pensaba estar muerta en vida, solo moviéndose hacia donde se lo indicaban —Y con la torpeza de aquellas cosas— solo le faltaba la declaración de un forense de que realmente no tenía vida…Solamente existía, sin vivir realmente.

De nuevo se acercó al hueco no solo asomando su rostro, sino el cuerpo completo dejando en el aire las puntas de sus pies. Un feroz ventarrón parecía empujar para atrás evitando las intenciones de Kagura, provocando que uno de los papeles que tenía guardados saliera disparado en un remolino de viento que lo llevo hacia lo alto del cielo dejándolo totalmente fuera de su alcance. "Llévatelo, a mí no me sirve" farfullo, a la vez que la ventisca se convertía en una suave brisa que elevaba con gracia algunos mechones del cabello de la castaña. No cambio de opinión ni con el aviso de aquel elemento, de nuevo movió su cuerpo hacia delante viendo la caída fatal. Si seguía mirando hacia abajo jamás lograría su cometido, decidió ver al frente, donde la ciudad era coronada por los ambarinos rayos de la tarde.

Ámbar, por un efímero momento recordó a cierto albino de cabello corto "¡Largo de aquí!" Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, ya era hora de partir de aquel asqueroso mundo, para condenarse en uno mucho más inmundo…estaba más que harta de intentar cosas inlogrables ¡Renunciaba a todo!

Se soltó de los extremos y colgó los brazos a sus extremos, en ese momento su mirada era tan decidida a la vez que sombría. Preparo sus ojos, dejado que vieran el último atardecer que contemplarían, ya no verían más la luz ellos…Se tiró hacia enfrente, sintiendo todo en cámara lenta.

—Al menos pude elegir como irme –De último momento cerro los ojos.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Al oír aquella varonil voz, abrió los ojos con sobre salto a la vez que sentía un fuerte tirón de su muñeca, giro su rostro para ver quien la detenía, encontrándose con un par de amarillos ojos, provocando que los de ella se abrieran aún más.

—¡Sesshomaru! –Llamo a su captor quien la jalaba evitado el acto suicida, tratando de atraerla a suelo seguro- ¡Suéltame! –Se agarró de la malla impidiendo retroceder.

—Caerás –Su tono era llano.

—¡Ya lo sé! –Se seguía aferrando a la reja.

—¿Has enloquecido? –Su mirada parecía indagar en lo que pensaba la chica.

—Probablemente –No supo de donde saco los ánimos para sonreír ante la situación– Así que suéltame o terminaras cayendo.

Inmutable, seguía sosteniendo la mirada y el brazo de Kagura, sin emitir alguna palabra.

Esa mirada dorada y fría a cualquiera intimidaba, aunque curiosamente, a Kagura le había dado igual esas expresiones en él desde ese último año en el que había entrado a aquella preparatoria y a la misma clase que ella. Aun teniendo un tremendo atractivo, esa forma tan tajante e incluso grosera con la que trataba a sus compañeros, lo había mantenido lejos de ellos. Francamente, se notaba que eso era lo que quería, no tenía deseos de crear lazos con alguien, es más, se sabía que incluso no los tenía con su familia ¿Qué más se sabía del platinado? Nada en realidad, se había filtrado la información que vivía solo en las cercanías y que por un accidente había perdido un año entero de escuela, pero fue lo único que se pudo saber sobre su vida privada. Sin embargo, era imposible ocultar lo que era en lo académico: primer lugar del cuadro de honor, y no solo de su clase, si no de la escuela completa. No tenía problemas con los maestros por meterse en problemas. En las horas libres, se dedicaba a repasar las clases o simplemente leer algún libro, a comparación de otros alumnos que solo se dedicaban a perder el tiempo –Como lo definían los profesores–. Era el alumno perfecto en pocas palabras, pero si era necesario, se sabía imponer si algo no le parecía –El hacerlo enojar parecía ser una muy mala idea.

Era mucho más centrado que lo demás ¿Se debía a la diferencia de edades? No, se notaba a leguas que esa antipatía ya la llevaba cargando desde hacía bastante tiempo, sin embargo era admirable hasta cierto punto…Era lo que Kagura no podía ser, era alguien bastante inteligente, sin mencionar que no tenía a nadie que le digiera que hacer…Era libre.

Aun así, aun siendo un tempano y solo importándole su propio bienestar ¿Por qué la estaba deteniendo?

—¿Harás algo así a tan pocos días de la graduación? –No parecía cambiar el tono de su voz.

— No te importa –Su mirada se endurecía —Desapareceré, el mundo me ha ganado –Al decir esa frase termino por ocultar su rostro sujetando con mayor fuerza aquella barda metálica.

—Decepcionante –Por fin parecía haber un ligero cambio en su hablar.

—¡No me…! -Apretó los dientes.

—¿En verdad dejaras que te ganen haciendo esto?

Le dolieron esas palabras, tanto, que por fin se le agotaron las fuerzas para sostener aquellos cables retorcidos, para por fin soltarlos yéndose para atrás por el ligero jaloneo de su "salvador", el cual, hasta verla en suelo firme, la desenganchó de su agarre. Aún mantenía la cabeza gacha Kagura a la vez que se frotaba la muñeca liberada —La cual le dolía un poco.

—¡Felicidades! Me has detenido –Se burlaba de ella misma.

—Por algo como esto… —La chica escucho el crujir de un papel, provocando que dirigiera su vista hacia el sonido—…ibas a cometer esa estupidez.

—¡! –Era la otra carta de rechazo ¿En qué momento la había tomado de entre su suéter?— ¡Dame eso! —Estiro sus manos tratando de alcanzar el papel, pero el joven lo alzo fuera de su alcance.

Era demasiado alto para ella, ni siquiera parándose de puntas pudo alcanzar aquel papel, salto un par de veces obteniendo los mismos resultados. No tenía ojos en aquel momento más que para aquella aberrante carta, no notaba si es que aquel acto de Sesshomaru tenía intenciones maliciosas, solo no quería que nadie más viera el contenido de aquello, no quería provocar lastimas o cosas parecidas ante los demás, y por eso quería recuperar ese papel. Después de un rato de bailotear, Kagura bajo los brazos con rendición, y con ello Sesshomaru también.

—¡Te odio! –Con la mirada perdida en el suelo declaro la oji-rubí apretando sus puños — ¡Eres un idiota!

Empezó a lanzar puñetazos al pecho del muchacho llena de rabia y un poco de humillación ante la escena que recién había pasado. Odiaba perder, pero más odiaba la horrible sensación que su pecho recibía cada vez aquello ocurría, y cuando pensaba que ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello, había algo nuevo que hacía que los demás le hicieran sentir de forma más hiriente ese odioso dolor….Y de nueva cuenta ocurría, hasta aquel albino que ignoraba a todo el mundo, estaba logrando hacerla sentir más miserable de lo que ya sentía, rompiendo la poca dignidad que tenía. Era el peor colmo de todos, además que ella…

* * *

"_No destruyas lo que queda de mí"_

* * *

— ¡Te odio, maldito, idiota, de verdad te odio! –Seguía el feroz ataque, acompañado de estruendosos gritos llenos de rencor- Yo… —Por fin se había detenido, para después llevarse las manos al rostro de manera nerviosa y desconsoladora- Te…odio —Su voz se quebró descomponiéndose hasta llegar a un inaguantable sollozo.

Por fin había explotado, ya no pudo soportar la presión en la que estaba desde hacía un año, más bien, la presión que había estado experimentado la gran parte de su aun corta vida. Se suponía que debía ser un periodo dorado, en donde la vida era despreocupada y divertida, pero de eso nunca supo, siempre la perseguía la sombra de su "perfecto" hermano, una carga que ya no pudo soportar más ¡Estaba tan cansada! Cansada de tratar pretender ser algo que no era, cansada de hacerse la ruda ante los demás, cansada de fracasar en lo que se le había predispuesto en su familia, cansada de dejar a un lado lo que de verdad deseaba…simplemente cansada de todo, tanto que ya no pudo evitar llorar y mostrarse vulnerable, tenía que dejar salir todos aquellos sentimientos de frustración y esa había sido la salida más cercana que tenía en ese momento, el llanto.

* * *

Dejaría que llorara lo que tuviera que llorar, no sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello y mucho menos por que la había seguido hasta la azotea, porque si, la había seguido.

Hacía apenas unos minutos él estaba caminando cerca de la sala de maestros y accidentalmente había oído la mala noticia que le tenía el maestro a Kagura, pero oír aquello no fue lo que hizo que la siguiera, sino que al salir la susodicha, se veía fuera de ella, la joven siempre se mostraba segura y arrogante, o cuando estaba de mal humor iracunda y grosera, pero en esa ocasión, su semblante parecía completamente vacío y su paso bastante cansado. Fue extraño para él notar eso, ya que no era esa clase de gente que le preocupara otra persona más que el mismo, aunque era imposible no notar a esa extraña chica, la cual no le importaba quienes fueran sus compañeros de clase, si algo no le parecía lo hacía notar a la persona o personas que se los decía —Aunque de una manera bastante descortés— Y eso lo incluyo un par de veces a él, sin embargo, trato una de esas ocasiones sosegarla con una de sus letales miradas que realmente no sirvió, eso lo desconcertó —Y era raro que sintiera algo así— aunque terminaba por solo hacerse de oídos sordos e ignorarla hasta que se cansara…Definitivamente no había algo bien con Kagura al salir de aquella sala. Estaba a punto de partir tras ella solo por una rara curiosidad, cuando lo detuvo por unos minutos el profesor, y como su curiosidad aún estaba latente después de la breve plática, decidió seguirla aun desconociendo el rumbo de la misma. De cualquier forma sabía que podía estar en "ese" lugar, era demasiado predecible, además…

Entonces fue como llego hasta la azotea, la puerta de acceso estaba entre abierta, eso reafirmo su suposición. Ese lugar lo tenían en común en los descansos, no eran personas sociables y era un sitio bastante tranquilo para estar, siempre se encontraban ahí, aunque nunca se dirigieron palabra alguna, a ninguno le molestaba la presencia del otro —Al menos en esos momentos.

Al salir, se encontró con la chica sosteniendo la reja protectora y asomándose por el hueco de la sección faltante ¿Qué locura pretendía? Un extraño impulso hizo que se acercara a ella lentamente hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de Kagura, la cual ya se había soltado de los alambres y se mecía hacia enfrente…fue entonces cuando sucedió la última escena.

* * *

¿Por qué no se calmaba? Se preguntó Sesshomaru, se estaba comenzando a impacientar —Algo difícil en él— Ya en ocasiones pasadas había visto llorar a varias chicas y no le causaba absolutamente nada el ver como se quebraban, pero era diferente con la oji-rubí, nunca se había mostrado como lo hacía en ese momento, de lo contrario, era alguien demasiado dura para que se pusiera a llorar ante cualquier situación…Tal vez, era insoportable ver como alguien fuerte se desmoronara de aquella forma, porque la había reconocido como alguien diferente a los demás desde hacía tiempo y verla así era realmente incomodo.

—No creo que solo por esto –Mostrando el papel— Estés como estés.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Aun ocultando el rostro— ¡Estoy harta! —Su llanto sonaba aún más angustioso.

Hubiera sido mejor callar, eso era lo que pensaba el ambarino al notar el creciente lagrimeo y gimoteo de la castaña. De nuevo sus impulsos lo apresaban, haciendo que levantara sus brazos hacia la chica, y sin razón alguna la termino por abrazar.

Alzo la mirada sin entender lo que sucedía, Su boca se había calmado del quejido, pero sus ojos seguían llorando, estaba demasiado confundida como para parar las lágrimas, no sabía como pero seguían saliendo de una manera más constante ¿Seria que después de mucho tiempo, por fin encontraba refugio? De manera impulsiva, termino por corresponder al abrazo, empezando a sentir una extraña sensación.

¡Era verdad! A pesar de tener diferencias con Sesshomaru, Kagura le tenía admiración a Sesshomaru, que poco después se convirtió en atracción. Sin embargo con la experiencia de sus anteriores novios, ella mantuvo muy bien escondido ese secreto, anteriormente, si daba alguna ligera prueba de que sentía atracción por alguien, el primero en notarlo era Naraku que ni tardo ni perezoso se lo comunicaba a sus padres, quienes enseguida sentenciaban a la chica sobre eso, aunque ella no obedecía mucho en esas cuestiones, se sentía aún más controlada por su familia, era molesto tener que dar casi una bitácora diaria sobre donde había estado y con quien, así que en cuanto supo lo que sentía por su compañero de clase, támbien supo cómo sepultarlo ante los demás a tal grado que incluso ella misma se podía convencer de que no sentía nada. Había llegado bastante lejos para evitar meterse en problemas en casa, el ser vigilada era algo horroroso para ella, mantener el secreto parecía lo más viable, quería conservar la poquita libertad que aun tenia.

En ese momento no había nadie que observara y juzgara a ella y sus actos. Después de unos minutos, se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, llegando a una extraña paz, la cual parecía anestesiar el desconsuelo que hasta en ese momento, había sido su vida. No dijo ni una palabra Sesshomaru, pero su cálido pecho y el calmado resonar de sus latidos, habían bastado para que Kagura abrigara una calma que hacia bastante tiempo no sentía en su caótico interior.

* * *

"_Toda mi agonía desaparece, cuando me sostienes en tu abrazo"_

* * *

—Esto ha sido bastante extraño —La chica con lentitud se separó del joven, a la vez que bufaba con cierta burla— Si te hace sentir mejor, ya no intentare hacer tonterías —Diciendo la palabra "sentir" con bastante sarcasmo, a la vez que le daba la espalda al platinado levantando la mirada sin alguna dirección.

Si, ya estaba volviendo la persona que él conocía, sin duda ya no cometería ninguna cobardía.

—Vivir es difícil ¿verdad? —Pensó en voz alta— Hora de enfrentarse a la realidad —Ya no dijo nada más.

No había funcionado el plan "A" en su vida y el reciente plan "B" tampoco. ¿Ahora qué seguía?

—Plan "C"

—¡¿?! — ¿Le estaba leyendo la mente Sesshomaru? Volteo sorprendida a verle —Bien…— Con cierto desconcierto mezclado con incomodidad respondió, tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

Sin duda, ya era la misma mujer de siempre, esa reacción se lo dejaba muy en claro.

— ¿Y de dónde….? —Quiso cuestionar la tercera opción cuando de pronto apareció un pedazo de papel justo enfrente de su nariz.

Sujetando entre sus dedos un sobre blanco, estiro firmemente el brazo Sesshomaru…Esa había sido la razón por la cual el Profesor lo había detenido…

— ¿Eso es…? —Viendo aquel objeto Kagura.

—El profesor dijo que te lo diera —Con una voz llana respondió.

— ¡Oh! Eso era —Dudando un poco, término por tomar el papel.

Entonces por eso la había seguido, un poco de coraje sintió al saber que por eso había llegado, sin embargo, de no haber sido así, ya hubiera estado tendida en el patio de la escuela. Sin saber exactamente el porqué, suspiro y abrió el sobre, sacando la carta que había en su interior desdoblándola.

— ¡¿Como?! —Sus ojos se abrieron y destellaron de la sorpresa.

Era una carta diciendo que había sido aceptada en una universidad, pero la sorpresa real es que era de una universidad de artes. En ese momento recordó que antes de mandar todos sus sueños por el caño, había hecho una grabación y llenado una solicitud de una academia de danza, pero solo por mero capricho, no pensó que realmente fuera a llegarle una respuesta positiva.

—Esto no será fácil —Comento la chica mostrando una sonrisa bastante conforme, el chico solo se limitó a verla.

De nueva cuenta dirijo su vista hacia el cielo rojizo de la tarde. Era una señal todo eso, cada rechazo de las universidades anteriores, la vida se lo había dicho a gritos desde el principio y hasta ahora había oído su voz, acaso ¿Era tan necia que solo tocando fondo había logrado oír lo que ella ya sabía? La vida la hacía entender de formas realmente escabrosas ¿A quién engañaba? Ella sola era la que había permitido que su existencia llegara hasta donde había llegado. Era tiempo de tomar las riendas de su vida, esta vez sin importarle lo que le podría decir o hacer su familia, ya no dejaría que controlaran su existencia. Una nueva fuerza la lleanba.

Por fin bajo la mirada, girando su cuerpo y caminando hacia la puerta que hacia acceso hacia la azotea.

—Gracias… —Al menos eso fue lo que pensó haber escuchado Sesshomaru, antes de que cruzara del todo la entrada Kagura.

Y ahí se quedó el alvino, viendo por un momento, la dirección donde se había ido la oji-rubí y después dirijo su mirada hacia el atardecer.

* * *

"_Dame algo en lo que pueda creer"_

* * *

Entro al Salón, guardo lo poco que tenía fuera de su bolso escolar y al hacer espacio para meter las cosas, se encontró con su celular, el cual indicaba un número considerable de llamadas perdidas de la misma persona ¿Qué tan rápido podían correr las noticias? ¿Qué tanto sabrían ya en su casa? Un ligero calosfrió le invadió y de inmediato trato de no pensar en ello. Volvió a acomodar el teléfono en una bolsa interior del maletín cuando, sintió otro pequeño objeto en el mismo espacio, además de un enredijo de delgados cables…era su reproductor de música y sus audífonos ¿Hasta ahora notaba que estaban ahí? Rio ligeramente colgándose el bolso en el hombro saliendo del salón, y así hasta el portón que daba a la calle.

Después de varios metros, se colocó los pequeños auriculares en sus oídos y teniendo la esperanza de que la batería tuviera un poco de batería, encendió el reproductor…sorpresivamente, aún tenía algo de carga.

Escucho la música, y aunque iba caminando, en su mente bailaba como no lo hacía en bastante tiempo. Sentía una libertad extraña, sabía que esa libertad le podía costar muchas cosas, sin embargo la decisión ya estaba tomada y no se retractaría, no esta vez. Nuevamente "esa persona" se cruzó en sus pensamientos a la vez que la confianza se reflejaba en sus labios,

En lo alto, alguien observa con mirada atenta, intrigado, teniendo la atención sobre esa orgullosa chica.

* * *

***Notas del Autor***

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Volví antes de lo esperado (?)…tal vez no

Bueno aquí les traigo este fic, que solo bastara de 2 o tal vez 3 capítulos…esto mismo hará que cada capítulo parezca que es el final de la historia pero no ¿Con que fin? Porque no sé cuándo tenga actualización…en resumidas, tengo cosillas que hacer (multi-fandom ToT), sin mencionar que era pensado para ser One shot.

El detalle de porque no fue un One shot, es que vi demasiada tela de donde cortar para que solo se quedara con un capitulo.

La idea original salió de la canción "All I Need" de Within Temptation, con la cual hice una especie de video (YouTube) con imágenes de un ilustrador y…..y como quede totalmente traumada por la letra se me vino una historia a la mente (culpa principal del min 1:56), la idea era sacarlo casi poco después de subir el video, pero no, la inspiración se me fue (casi 4 meses) y hasta hace apenas 1 semana volvió.

No puedo decir que es romantica la trama, fue un resultado diferente e interesante de lo que he estado mostrando antes, a ver qué les parece.

Por lo pronto es todo y espero seguir con mis pendientes.

Ciao OwO.


End file.
